After
by AtomicAdri
Summary: Just a little fluff about how Jughead thinks/feels after their first intimate moment together. No actual smut, but it's definitely implied so marking it as M just in case, also the mention of some nakedness ;). My first story ever so be nice please! :)


Jughead Jones was...good? Happy? Relaxed? Hm...none of those words seems to fit. Sated? Yes. Definitely sated. This was a feeling he has never expected to feel, at least not when it didn't involve food. I mean really, the creepy lonely kid who asked too many questions and grated people's nerves was sated? Because of a girl?! No, this was definitely not what he expected to feel, but oddly it felt right.

He looked down at the girl sleeping in his arms. This bright and shining star that was Betty Cooper had weirdly chosen to be with him. And not just to be with him in a sense like holding hands and kiss in public, but in the privacy of his bedroom in the throes of passion. He smirked at the thought. Jughead was probably the least passionate person in the world, yet here he found himself. Pleased and sated by his own personal star.

She had managed to wrap herself around him while she slept, and while the body heat was a bit much, he couldn't be bothered to unwrap herself from him. He found he quite liked this new Betty Cooper wrapper, as long as it was only for him. He began running his fingers through her hair amazed at the silky feel of it. He never really got a chance to just touch her hair. Well to be fair it never really occurred to him to try, and when he did touch it his thoughts were preoccupied with other activities, like what to do with his tongue. So in a nice change of pace he decided maybe he should continue wandering around aimlessly with no other intention but to really feel Betty Cooper.

He slowly and ever so cautiously shifted in a way to allow more movement and visibility. And he let his hands roam freely. Through the silky strands of her blonde hair, up her creamy arms, fingers ever so gently gliding down her spine. His right hand rediscovered her warm left leg wrapped around his torso and just barely grazed her skin as he slowly climbed up her leg. Betty hugged him a bit tighter and he heard the softest sigh tumble out of her mouth. In all honesty, he wasn't sure anymore how much of these touches were purely scientific or just raw carnal need. He didn't quite care as it made him happy either way. He himself let out a contented sigh and just pulled her closer to him.

With the movement, Betty let out a small groan to show her displeasure with whatever was trying to wake her. He chuckled at her behavior the quiet rumble in his chest was enough to wake the sweet blonde. With her hand on his chest she pushed off him to make eye contact with her lover. She was blinking slowly, adjusting and accommodating to the new position. And peaceful blue eyes met with mischevious blue ones.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked with a pout.

"You...me...us." He shrugged as he answered her question. He knew she wouldn't like that answer but he was feeling a little mischievous and an odd sense of boldness that he truly only felt in her presence. She does that to him.

She raised and eyebrow at him, now fully awake "So glad I can be of service to you Mr. Jones. And what pray tell is so funny about me and our relationship?" She snapped, but he knew there was no real venom to her words.

He couldn't stop the smirk from forming on his face even if he wanted to. He loved feisty Betty. "Well you know, it's just sickeningly adorable how you can't let me go even in your sleep."

And there it was. Another thing he loved about Betty. The "I'm totally angry at you, but that was really sweet" glare. It gave him life and the blush and awkward eye contact that always followed the glare was well worth any "punishment" she deemed fit.

"Uh...yea! Well...um..." she sputtered as her eyes darted around. "I'm really cold you know?" And he saw the lights click. Uh oh. Whatever it was that just popped into her head could only mean trouble for him.

In the most utterly seductive and sexy voice he had ever had the pleasure of hearing come out of Betty's mouth she simply said "I am naked under here after all..."

And he pretty much lost whatever bravado he thought he had. His eyes opened wide and his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. She giggled sweetly, as only she can, at his reaction. "Have I managed to silence the snark king of Riverdale? If I had known all it would take was to be naked, I probably would have done it sooner." She looked up at him as she innocently fluttered her eyes.

He was at a loss. No words, thoughts, or actions came to mind. With eyes still wide and eyebrows nowhere to be seen, he opened and closed his mouth like a guppy and no sound came out. Nothing could have ever prepared him for sexy Betty. She gave him a victorious smug grin that he couldn't even be upset about. If he could think at all that is. All that was running through his mind was that this...vixen was very different from the sweet innocent lamb he knew. Did he do this? Did he bring about this side of her. The thought alone brought upon a smug grin of his known. The slight falter in her grin just made his grow. He got his bearings now and he was ready to go toe to toe with this siren.

"It can't be helped I guess." He shrugged nonchalantly. "How's a man supposed to think clearly when all the blood in his brain rushes elsewhere after the mention of his girl's nakedness?" As he said it, his fingers slowly began their titillating descent down her side to her naked hip and up again. She shivered at his touch, but didn't break eye contact. They were both enjoying this little game.

"Well I suppose you're right." She sighed and she moved her left leg around his hips effectively straddling him. "It can't be helped that men can only think with one head at a time." She grinned coyly at him waiting with bated breath for his next move.

He grazed his fingertips on either side of her hips and continued to stare into her warm green eyes. He could see and feel the love she had for him and it brought out some newly familiar feelings in him. In an uncharacteristic move on his part, he slowly sat up to gingerly rub her cheek with his had. Looking at her dead in the eye with all form of playfulness gone, he whispered "You don't regret it right?"

She jerked back ever so slightly, as if the question slapped her in the face, and with all seriousness she simply asked "Would I be here, literally on top of you, wanting more than what you've already given me if I had?"

He gazed at her. Looking for any signs of deception, though knowing he would never find any. Betty had always been honest with him and she wouldn't start now after one of the most crucial and important points in any couple's relationship.

"Do you?" She whispered so softly that if he hadn't been focusing on her, he probably wouldn't have heard her loaded question.

Without any hesitation, he gently grabbed her face, just like he had when they first kissed all that time ago, and slowly kissed her. She immediately reciprocated and they sat there, naked and kissing like the rest of the world didn't matter. When they broke apart, they remained connected by their foreheads and once catching his breath and bearings, he whispered back "Never."

She smiled. And he smiled. And just like that their moment of raw passion was gone, but it was replaced with a sweet and loving atmosphere that just couldn't compare. Jughead knew he loved Betty. And Betty knew she loved Jughead. And for a silent moment in the ever moving cosmos, they thanked whatever entity was up there for letting them have this moment of pure love together.

After a beat Jughead pulled away and just smiled. "Cmon, let's get dressed. What do you want to do today?" He asked.

"Honestly, right now I just want to lay here with you. Is that ok?" She asked a bit unsure of his response.

He almost laughed. Like he could ever say no to the amazing Betty Cooper. "Anything you want Bets." He slowly shifted their bodies to a more comfortable laying position. Her head on his chest, his left arm around her shoulders, and he pulled her left leg back up to where it was before she woke up. Now that they were getting used to this new aspect of their relationship, they fell into a comfortable groove. They began talking as if nothing was out of the ordinary and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon in blissful ignorance of the outside world.


End file.
